Christmas at the Phantomhives
by Livexthexmagic
Summary: It's Christmas at the Phantomhive manor and Sebastian thinks company is the best way to fix the young masters irritable attitude during the holidays.  SebastianxCiel, CielxLizzie, AloisxCiel and SebastianxGrell, SebastianxClaude if you squint hard enough.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lovely people! I discovered this wonderful fandom a couple weeks ago and completely fell in love with the characters, the setting...everything about it. So, when that happens I naturally have to start writing fanfiction to start playing with my favorite characters. As it's December and almost Christmas, a Christmas fic! Happy Holidays! (And Happy Birthday to Ciel in nine days! Though this _does _take place after Ciel's birthday during the holidays.)

A few notes before we get started: 1. I've read the manga and watched the anime, so there will be some anime-only characters in here like Paula (Lizzie's attendant), Alois, and Claude. 2. Yes, being that I brought in these characters, Alois and Claude...means that events in the anime...didn't particularly happen the way they did. So I should state this is kind of an AU-verse before people start getting in my business about 'DIDN'T YOU WATCH THE SECOND SEASON AT ALL?' 3. Spellings. I know some of the servants have like a million different variations on their names. I've gone with Finny, Meirin and Bard. Sorry if you refer/spell them differently (Finni, Mey-lin, Baldroy etc.) 4. Yes, I know that the fandom is incredibly annoyed with Lizzie because she's annoying and it interferes with their SebastianxCiel or whatever. I'm not saying I love Lizzie either, but she is his fiancée. We're stuck with her as much as Ciel's stuck with her. (Come on people, they have their cute moments. And it's good to make Sebastian a little jealous). 5. YES, MULTIPLE PAIRINGS CAUSE IT'S FUN. I still haven't figured out what my official OTP is for this fandom is yet, (I've given my views about Lizzie). So far I'm like 95% SebbyxCiel, 3% CielxLizzie, 2% AloisxCiel(but that's kind of...). And I'm not a Grell fangirl...sorry. So be happy he happens to show up. Though I do like pairing him with people other than Sebastian...in this I've got squint-worthy GrellxUndertaker...but I'm also in favor of GrellxWilliam. I also need like one other straight pairing in this yaoi fest, so I tend to like BardxMeirin. If anyone wants to try and sway me to your side in any of these please feel free to do so. So there's that. I think that's it for now. Anything else will be addressed at the end.

I'll be impressed if anyone read all that.

Oh! And I used bocchan in place of young master if none of you realized the actual translation for that. Because I think it's just cuter when Sebastian says 'bocchan'.

OKAY, NOW GO.

**0o0o0o0**

"My Lord," Sebastian bowed as he brought Ciel's mid-afternoon tea. He carefully poured it and set it in front of his young master. Ciel took it and eyed his butler carefully.

"What is it?" Ciel finally questioned as he sipped the steaming tea before placing it on the saucer on his desk.

"Lady Elizabeth will be arriving soon," Sebastian carefully chose his words, not wanting to upset Ciel. "She wishes to celebrate the holidays with you, as they are already upon us."

"They're only a ridiculous excuse to make a fuss over relatives," Ciel rolled his eyes.

"She only 'makes a fuss', because she cares, bocchan." Sebastian reminded him kindly. Ciel scoffed as he straightened the papers on his desk subconsciously.

"When will she be here?" he asked uninterestedly.

"She should be arriving just about now." Sebastian's gaze turned to the window. Ciel turned and followed Sebastian's gaze to the snow covered grounds. A carriage was pulling up just outside the mansion.

"Please allow me to see her in," Sebastian excused himself. Ciel waved him out. Just when he thought it'd be peaceful enough to get work done. Of course, Ciel should know by now that usually it was too good to be true. Naturally, Lizzie would be over for the holidays. The peace wouldn't last long. "Bocchan, Lady Elizabeth is waiting downstairs for you." Sebastian reappeared with his usual swiftness. Ciel heaved a sigh as he stood from his desk. "And please, try to be at your most charming today. As always." Sebastian teased Ciel as he followed him down to the parlor where his fiancée was waiting.

"Tch," Ciel rolled his eyes. They reached the parlor where Elizabeth jumped up with a smile to greet him.

"Ciel!" she squealed as she squeezed him tightly. Elizabeth's attendant, Paula, joined her.

"Hello, Lizzie." Ciel replied, giving into her overexcited personality. He rested his hands on her small waist as she continued to choke him.

"Shall I begin preparations for dinner?" Sebastian questioned. Elizabeth finally relaxed her death grip on Ciel as she stepped away.

"If that's not too much trouble," Elizabeth glanced between Ciel and his butler. "I'm ready for a nice meal after that long carriage ride."

"Very well then, I shall begin right away." Sebastian smiled at their guest as he quietly disappeared from sight.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting your work, Ciel. Sebastian said you were very busy—"

"It's not important." Ciel interrupted her. "It is the holidays after all, right?"

"Oh, Ciel!" Elizabeth gave another neck-breaking hug. After prying her off of him, Ciel led her to the drawing room where they sat and Sebastian broke from his dinner preparations and provided them a peppermint flavor tea. After a little while Finny and Meirin burst into the drawing room with rosy cheeks and excited faces.

"Bocchan!" they both exclaimed. Ciel looked startled as they surrounded the sofa he was sitting on.

"Please help us come choose the Christmas tree from outside on the grounds!" Finny grinned. "I'm going to cut it down and Meirin is going to decorate it when I bring it inside!" Finny grinned. Ciel sighed.

"Please, come with us Lady Elizabeth!" Meirin smiled at the master's fiancée.

"Let's go, Ciel! It'll be fun!" Elizabeth called.

"If you are going outside, you'll need more clothing than that, bocchan." Sebastian appeared inside the drawing room again. Ciel bit his lip in irritation.

"You're coat is downstairs, milady!" Paula, Lady Elizabeth's attendant reminded her.

"Of course! I'll meet you downstairs, Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted, following, Paula, Finny and Meirin out of the room.

"Don't you have a dinner to be preparing?" Ciel asked crossly, as Sebastian secured Ciel's coat on the young master.

"Yes, of course. Bard is very busy finishing preparations…I'll be taking over finishing touches." Sebastian smiled. Ciel rolled his eyes. He knew dinner would be wonderful either way.

"Now go pick us out a wonderful Christmas tree, bocchan." Sebastian finished up the last clasp. "I have my utmost faith in you."

Ciel watched as his butler disappear from sight and sighed. He headed downstairs where Paula was helping Elizabeth with her own jacket.

"Come on, Ciel! Meirin and Finny are outside!" Elizabeth jumped when she saw him. Paula struggled to finish buttoning her jacket. Ciel rolled his eyes at her as Paula finished and Ciel reached the bottom of the staircase. Ciel extended his hand to her as she graciously took it and he led her outside.

"There you two are!" Finny exclaimed. "Now let's go! We already scoped out the best trees!" Finny hoisted the ax over his shoulder. The group set out, Finny in front, Meirin in the middle and Ciel and Elizabeth in the back. After ten minutes of Finny leading them through the grounds they arrived in a patch of tall evergreen trees. "Okay, bocchan! Which tree?" Finny asked excitedly.

"I don't care…" Ciel sighed. "Can we just hurry this up? I'm cold."

"Come on, Ciel! How about this one?" Elizabeth pulled him over to a good-sized tree.

"Do you like it…?" Ciel asked.

"But, I kind of like this one over here…" Elizabeth sighed as she sprinted over to another tree. "Or that one…" she whirled around. Ciel sighed. Elizabeth ran back and forth between trees, measuring which branches would be easiest to decorate. Eventually she tripped over her own feet and fell into the snow.

"Hey!" Ciel hurried over to help her up. She chuckled as he reached his hand out to her. "You're such a klutz." He rolled his eyes. "Can you just choose a tree, now? If you stay out here any longer with cold wet clothes you'll get sick."

"Heh, yeah." Elizabeth nodded. The two decided on a tree and Finny chopped it down with his axe.

"Let's go!" he declared, dragging the tree with a tremendous pace. Elizabeth had begun to shiver from her fall, and Ciel sighed. He stopped and begun to unfasten her coat.

"C-Ciel! What on Earth are you doing?" Elizabeth chattered.

"You're only going to get colder if that snow seeps into that jacket." Ciel took her coat and dropped it, as he began to unbutton his own jacket.

"Now, you'll be the one with the cold!" Elizabeth sighed.

"Don't worry about me…" Ciel shrugged as he picked up Elizabeth's wet jacket, "We're almost to the mansion. I'll be fine."

They trudged along behind Finny and Meirin until they reached the mansion. Ciel and Elizabeth hurried inside as Finny pulled the tree in behind them. Paula hurried to Elizabeth and pulled off Ciel's jacket.

"My Lady! What happened? Where's your coat?" Paula asked, anxiously.

"I fell and got cold and wet…" Elizabeth chuckled. Ciel handed over Elizabeth's jacket.

"I'll get this dried for you…" Paula bowed.

"I'll help you!" Meirin took the coat from Paula. "Follow me!"

"Okay, bocchan!" Finny dropped the tree in the front parlor. "Where should we put it?"

"It may look nice here!" Elizabeth decided. "Or in the dining hall? To enjoy it while we're eating?" Sebastian appeared in the parlor with one of his smirks plastered on his face.

"Dinner will be served in ten minutes. Did you pick this tree, bocchan? It's lovely." Sebastian smiled at Ciel.

"No, Lady Elizabeth was the one who made the decision." Ciel blushed folding his arms.

"Ah, I see. Wonderful job, milady." Sebastian nodded. "May I suggest placing the tree in the drawing room? So that after dinner you may take dessert and tea and decorate it?" Sebastian suggested to Finny.

"Will it fit in the drawing room upstairs?" Ciel questioned, uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm fairly certain. Now, will you please join me in the dining hall? Dinner will be served shortly." Sebastian bowed.

"Yes, yes." Ciel sighed. The two followed Sebastian to the dining hall as he opened the door for them. The two stood in shock for a couple of seconds. The entire room had been decked in holiday decorations. It looked as if a Christmas tree had gotten sick all over the place.

"Ah, Ciel! Mistletoe!" Elizabeth cried pointing to the doorframe above them. Elizabeth nearly attacked Ciel trying to obtain her mistletoe kiss, and at the last minute Ciel panicked and moved his face so her lips caught his cheek. She still grinned in ecstasy and giggled as she ran into the dining hall.

"Bastard!" Ciel hissed at Sebastian rubbing his cheek. "Did you decorate this all?"

"Technically yes, I carried out all of the decorating." Sebastian shrugged simply. "Though most of it was the other servants' idea's. The mistletoe was Bard's idea."

"Whatever," Ciel spat, irritably. Elizabeth and Ciel were both seated and Sebastian disappeared to make the final preparations and to bring them their dinner.

"Sebastian looked at me oddly after I kissed you, Ciel. What was he thinking?" Elizabeth questioned Ciel as she played with the silverware in front of her.

"How the hell am I supposed to know what he was thinking? Perhaps he was thinking of something else and just happened to have that expression." Ciel rolled his eyes. He was just glad Lizzie wasn't questioning why he didn't kiss her back or something ridiculous. Ciel knew Sebastian was protective of him, but only because of the contract and his soul. He shouldn't react to something as miniscule as this.

"It wasn't because he was thinking of something else…he was definitely—" Elizabeth declared before the door to the kitchen opened and Sebastian reappeared with their dinners. It was silent as Sebastian served them their meals.

"Meirin and Finny wish for you to join them upstairs once you finish your meal." Sebastian notified his master.

"Why don't they join us? There's plenty of food here…Paula, Meirin, Finny, Bard, even Tanaka! And you, too Sebastian!" Elizabeth declared. Ciel nearly choked over his first bite.

"Bocchan," Sebastian started towards Ciel. Ciel stopped him as he cleared his own esophagus of food.

"What?" Ciel turned towards Elizabeth.

"There's plenty of food here, and we aren't going to eat it all." Elizabeth shrugged.

"I'll notify them," Sebastian bowed.

"Lizzie, that's never—"

"It's the holidays, Ciel!" Elizabeth declared.

"My, my…" a voice came from the door Sebastian had just left from. "Already, bickering like an old married couple." Alois Trancy stood with his butler, Claude Faustus. He was in his full glory, maroon coat, tiny shorts and tall stockings like always.

"Who the hell let you in?" Ciel demanded.

"Does it matter? It was a small butler, who didn't look very competent. He only greeted us by saying 'Hoh, hoh, hoh'. I didn't think it was very polite." Alois sighed as he pranced over to where Ciel and Elizabeth were sitting. "Oh, this looks excellent." Alois grabbed food off of Ciel's plate. "Not as good as my Claude's, though." Ciel clenched his teeth. "Hello, my lady…you look…festive." Alois grabbed a hold of Elizabeth's hand and pressed his lips to it. She froze as he lifted his face; he licked his lips displaying his contract mark for only a millisecond. Elizabeth grimaced.

The doors opened again as the other servants of the household including Paula, excitedly charged inside. They froze when they saw Alois and Claude.

"Sebastian! Get rid of these vermin!" Ciel ordered.

"Now, wait just a minute…" Alois flung his arms around Ciel. "It is the holidays…" he muttered into his ear. His breath tickled the inside of his ear as Ciel squirmed. He hesitated for a moment.

"Bocchan?" Sebastian threw a glance to the other boy's butler. Claude returned the glare.

"Take a seat…" Ciel murmured. They all hesitantly looked around, unsure if the words that left his mouth were really what they had just heard. "All of you!" he shouted. All but the butler's raced to their seats.

"I get the seat next to Ciel!" Alois nearly pushed Elizabeth to the ground. Elizabeth squeaked as she was shoved.

"_ALOIS TRANCY_!" Ciel roared. "_I'm allowing you to stay,"_ Ciel angrily hissed through his teeth. "There is a seat on the _other_ side of me, although I'm really regretting my decision. Do _not _shove _my _fiancée or you _will_ leave." Alois seemed to ignore almost every other word and rolled his eyes as he pushed his way to the seat on the other side of Ciel.

"And I thought you were the drama queen around here…" Ciel sighed, glancing toward Elizabeth.

"What did you say?" Elizabeth hissed before brushing herself off and sitting down.

"Nothing! Sebastian, help serve the rest of these people," Ciel commanded in a bored manner.

"Understood," Sebastian instantly provided new plates and silverware.

"Sebastian, you're going to sit and eat, too aren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

"This food doesn't interest me…" Sebastian tried to explain nonchalantly. "I have other things to take care of while you all enjoy dinner."

"For food that doesn't interest you, you sure cook it well…what food does interest you? Exotic foreign food?" Elizabeth asked. Alois began laughing hysterically.

"Is she an idiot?" he asked Ciel loudly. Ciel bit down on his lip, incredibly hard.

"_Alois_!" Ciel exclaimed. As he was about to tell Sebastian to sit and eat to entertain Elizabeth, he looked up and both Sebastian and Claude had disappeared. _Fantastic, off to trade demon stories I'm sure,_ Ciel sighed to himself. At least everyone was served and it became silent as everyone began eating.

"Thanks for letting us eat with you, bocchan!" Finny exclaimed.

"It was Lizzie's idea…" Ciel sighed.

"Thank you, milady!" Paula exclaimed.

"I like her," Bard grinned nudging Finny who nodded in agreement. Once they had finished their meal and Meirin picked up their dishes.

"Did you get the tree set up in the drawing room upstairs?" Ciel asked Finny.

"Yes, sir!" Finny nodded.

"But please, go upstairs without us. Sebastian has asked us to meet him…before accompanying you upstairs." Meirin bowed.

"'Us' as in…?" Ciel asked, furrowing his brows, scanning the room around him.

"Bard, Finny and I." Meirin finished collecting the plates, balancing them precariously.

"Careful, there, Meirin…" Bard helped grab the top of layer dishes. "Don't want to get in trouble for dropping the dishes again."

"Thanks," Meirin smiled as they hurried out of the room.

"Just meet us upstairs!" Finny called following the two out of the room. Ciel looked around, leaving him alone with Alois, Elizabeth and Paula. He sighed as he stood and extended his arm to Elizabeth. She smiled as she reached for Ciel's hand. Alois jumped at Ciel, clutching his arm.

"Alois!" Ciel groaned. He tried to peel the boy off of him as Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the boy yearning for her fiancé's attention. When they got upstairs Ciel finally managed to yank his arm out of Alois' grip. "The only reason your still here is because our butlers have mysteriously disappeared."

"Oh, please, Ciel. You know as well as I do that you could call Sebastian in an instant. I'm only here…because you want me here." Alois jumped onto one of the sofas in the drawing room. Paula stood by the window as she supervised the group of children.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie…" Ciel sighed as they both sat on the opposite couch. Elizabeth bit her lip anxiously, looking at the boy across from them. She sighed as she looked to the tree now standing in the drawing room.

"Well, at least the tree looks nice in here…" Elizabeth sighed. Paula smiled in agreement. "I wonder if Sebastian and the others are preparing decorations for it?"

"I hope they're doing _something_ worthwhile." Ciel shrugged.

The door swung open, and Ciel's jaw dropped, Elizabeth's eyes widened with excitement and Alois everlasting smirk transformed into a grin. Sebastian was clothed in a red jacket that was lined with white fur with a matching hat. Next to him was Claude who was covered in brown from head to toe with antlers attached to his head. Behind those two were the servants who were dressed in elf attire with the exception of Bard who also had reindeer antlers.

"What the hell is this?" Ciel demanded.

"We're only helping you celebrating the holidays…" Sebastian bowed.

"Kyaa~! Sebastian! You're so adorable!" Elizabeth sprung from her seat. She hurled herself towards Sebastian.

"You mean you had _nothing_ to do this, Lizzie?" Ciel demanded.

"No!" Elizabeth giggled, as she clung to Sebastian. "Nothing!"

"Oh, Claude, don't you make a fabulous reindeer." Alois also jumped from his seat on the sofa. "I want a ride."

"I don't believe that people really ride the reindeer, Your Highness—"

"_I said_, I want a ride!" Alois demanded as he climbed onto Claude's back.

"So, can I tell you what I want for Christmas, Saint Nick?" Elizabeth giggled.

"I already know what you want, milady. You've already told me this afternoon," Sebastian smiled. Elizabeth stepped away for a minute and pondered it over.

"Oh!" she giggled even more. "I suppose that would be my only wish for Christmas! Your turn, Ciel!"

"Wh-What?" Ciel stuttered. He couldn't concentrate as he watched Alois ride Claude around the room. It was like some freakish dream. "What do you mean, _my turn?"_

"Would you like to tell me what you like for the holidays, bocchan?" Sebastian smiled at him.

"Wh-wha—I don't need anything!" Ciel backed away from Sebastian, nearly tripping on the table between the sofas.

"Surely, there's something deep down in that heart of yours—" Sebastian grabbed a hold of Ciel's wrist with a smirk.

"_Sebastian_! This is extremely unlike you! What the _hell _is wrong with you?" Ciel gasped. Sebastian pulled him onto his lap. At this point the room full of craziness had come to a stand still as everyone watched the butler and his master.

"Tell me, bocchan, what would you like for Christmas?" Sebastian asked.

"Sebastian, this is embarrassing!" Ciel hissed as blood rushed to his face and he struggled.

"I won't let you go until you tell me what will make you happy." Sebastian raised his eyebrows. "So, you're really the one making the scene."

"Hrnggh…the only thing I want…is…urgh…" Ciel struggled against Sebastian's demonic strength. "The only thing I want…is for Lizzie…for everyone to be happy."

"We just want you to be happy, too, bocchan!" the three servants exclaimed.

"Oh, Ciel! That's exactly what I told Sebastian earlier today!" Elizabeth squealed.

"So, you did have something to do with this?" Ciel growled.

"Indirectly!" Elizabeth smiled as she grabbed Ciel and hugged him.

"MY TURN~!" an obnoxiously loud voice burst through the door.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?" Ciel stumbled. When they looked up, the red haired shinigami stood in the room. "Is Tanaka just letting anyone in today?"

"Ciel, who is _that?_" Elizabeth gasped.

"Ugh, not now…" Ciel groaned.

"Sebas-chan~!" Grell crooned. "I get to sit on your lap and tell you what I want now, right~?"

"No," Sebastian stood. He grabbed the shinigami by the collar and pulled him towards the door.

"Sebas~chan~!" Grell exclaimed. "W-Wait!"

"Sebastian, you should exercise some of that holiday spirit." Ciel smirked. "I've had to put up with this idiot all day," Ciel indicated to Alois.

"Hey!"

"Bocchan, are you seriously indicating we allow that shinigami to stay? You know that—" Sebastian protested.

"I know! _It's the holidays_! Isn't that what everyone is saying?" Ciel argued.

"Wonderful~!" Grell grabbed a hold of Sebastian's arm. He shook the death god off and Grell sighed. He perked up a moment and hurried out of the door for a moment. Grell came back the next moment with the Undertaker.

"Hehehehee…wonderful time of year isn't it?" the Undertaker grinned from underneath his long scraggily grey hair. Ciel groaned, what did he do to deserve this?

**0o0o0o0**

Part two coming soon! Will wait to see what the reception of part one is...

I totally meant for this to be a small little oneshot and then I kept writing and writing...but before I knew it it was like twenty pages so I decided to break it up into two parts. Even after finding a decent end point I could continue it a little longer...hrm. Still getting used to writing the characters so let me know if there was something that particularly bothered you.

Reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism always welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with part two! And Happy 135th Birhtday to Ciel! xD Thanks BloodlyCherryBlossom for reviewing! :D

**Edit: **It says updated the 13th, but where I am it's after midnight, so it's the 14th. Just sayin.

**0o0o0o0**

"Well, great, now everyone's here." Ciel rolled his eyes. "Someone want to fetch Lau? And Prince Soma? Who else am I forgetting?"

"Actually…" Sebastian cocked his head to the side.

"_Sebastian…_" Ciel growled in a threatening tone.

"Everyone in the mansion and Lady Elizabeth continually wish for your happiness, so I invited some friends to help you celebrate the holidays…it's best to be with company during the holidays, right, bocchan?" Sebastian smiled.

"We _just _celebrated my birthday—you invited _these_ idiots! And of all people to celebrate Christmas with, you invited the UNDERTAKER!" Ciel exploded. The Undertaker let out an odd snort at the mention of his name.

"Well, it started out with just Lady Elizabeth…" Sebastian tried to recall his process. "And then I noticed some paperwork of some business you had completed with Lau, speaking of which, where is he? And then I figured I'd invite Agni and Prince Soma, because Soma would throw a fit if he weren't invited…but, they aren't here yet either…" Sebastian puzzled.

"JUST INVITE THE BLOODY QUEEN OF ENGLAND TOO WHY DON'T YOU?" Ciel roared. Sebastian inhaled, about to reply, but Ciel cut him off. "Okay, please_, don't_! Just how'd these idiots get here?" Ciel hissed.

"Word gets out, Earl." Alois laughed.

"Who did you hear this from?" Ciel was strangling the hem of his jacket as he shot daggers with his eyes at Alois.

"Hmm…it was…Viscount Druitt, if I remember." Alois recalled, nonchalantly.

"What?" Ciel exclaimed, his eyes grew with anger.

"We're here!" Prince Soma burst into the room. Ciel nearly burst screaming at the two. Soma looked frightened of the angered Earl. "What is going on? I thought this was a holiday party!" Soma exclaimed, who looked festive and dressed for the holidays.

"You—I guess you were an invited guest, unlike the rest of these people. Where did you hear about it from?" Ciel swung his finger towards Grell. He gulped, pointing his finger towards the Undertaker. "Okay, where'd you hear about it, Undertaker?" Ciel demanded.

"The Viscount loves to gossip…eheheeehee!" The Undertaker giggled.

"Why on _earth_ was the Viscount visiting you?" Ciel interrogated.

"I get lonely during the holidays, too you know. Nobody thinks of the poor Undertaker during the holidays…though, people don't stop dying…" the Undertaker chuckled. "The Viscount felt the need to inform me of your party."

"So, where did the Viscount—?"

"Happy Christmas, everyone!" Druitt burst through the door. Lau and Ran Mao followed behind him.

"_VISCOUNT_!" Ciel exclaimed.

"Ah!" the Visvount screamed. "I didn't realize I was so late, I'm so sorry! Don't punish me!" Lau and Ran Mao slipped past the argument and took a seat to watch the show.

"I'm not angry because you're _late_!" Ciel shouted. "I'm angry because you're a bloody _party crasher_! Where'd you hear of this party?"

"Ahaha," Druitt laughed nervously, "I-It was L-Lady Elizabeth!"

"What?" Ciel groaned, turning to his fiancée, then back to the Viscount. "_If you're only pushing blame, it isn't going to_—"

"Aha!" Elizabeth nervously giggled. Ciel slowly turned back to Elizabeth. "That's right! A couple weeks ago you visited our manor and I told you when you asked about Ciel!" Elizabeth sighed. "I'm sorry," Elizabeth apologized to Ciel.

"Well, I suppose nothing can be done now I suppose…" Ciel tried to relax the tension in his shoulders that had been building up and sighed.

"Aw, bocchan can't be angry at his betrothed now, can he?" Bard patted his young master on the head.

"Shut up. You still look ridiculous." Ciel growled.

"Not any more," Bard shed his antler headdress and placed it on Ciel's head.

"Ohoho, I didn't know this was a costume party!" the Viscount exclaimed eyeing Sebatian's Saint Nicholas outfit, accompanied by Claude's reindeer costume, Meirin and Finny's elf outfits and now Ciel's new antler's that decorated his head.

"It _isn't_!" Ciel groaned taking the antlers off. "I'm just subjected to this stupidity!" he waved the antlers in the air.

"Aw, Ciel! You were so cute! Put them back on!" Elizabeth squealed.

"No," Ciel glared at her. "Anyway, weren't we supposed to decorate the tree?" Ciel changed the subject. "Now that all these idiots showed up, they can help."

"Bocchan, they probably don't appreciate being called—" Sebastian started.

"If they show up to my manor I can call them what I want!" Ciel hissed.

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian nodded his head.

"Now, go get those decorations!" Ciel demanded of the servants. The snapped to attention and hurried out of the room. Meirin clumsily tripped on her way out. "Sebastian, go with them and make sure the decorations make it all back in one piece." Ciel glanced at Meirin, rubbing his temples.

"Of course," Sebastian nodded and swept out of the room after them. Ciel sighed. All this anger probably wasn't good for his health. Alois had picked up the antler head decoration, put it on and pranced around the room pulling Claude around with him. Ciel messaged his temples and Elizabeth rested a hand on his shoulder.

"This wasn't exactly the holiday you were expecting?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Ahah, no." Ciel returned the smile, taking her hand and sitting on the couch. She followed suit and sat with him on the sofa. "I actually hadn't been thinking of the holidays at all, until everyone showed up insisting on celebrating them with me." Ciel admitted.

"I had said something to you at your birthday about them!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "And you had to have been considering the business for your company during these months…" Elizabeth gave him a sly look. Ciel sighed, and nodded. She knew him too well. "It's okay to take a break during the holidays and spend some time with us," Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, Ciel. Spend time with us. You know how much I miss you during the rest of the year." Alois grabbed his face with a tender caress from behind the coach. Ciel growled, whipping around to face Alois.

"I'M TEN SECONDS AWAY FROM KICKING YOU OUT." Ciel shouted, which happened to also be right into Elizabeth's ears.

"Ciel…" Elizabeth covered her ears.

"But I want to help _decorate your tree_." Alois pouted putting his face next to Ciel's ear. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and put his hands over Elizabeth's which still covered her ears before screaming, "CLAUDE FAUSTUS, CONTROL YOUR MASTER."

"A-Ah, yes…" Claude awkwardly grabbed Alois' shoulder.

"Don't you dare listen to _him_!" Alois slapped his butler's hand off of his shoulder. "_He _isn't your master, _I am_!"

The door opened again as Sebastian gracefully sailed through, followed by the rest of the servants.

"Thank God," Ciel sighed as he stood. Elizabeth jumped up after him.

"I'll set the decorations here, bocchan." Sebastian placed the boxes next to the tree. Elizabeth excitedly opened the first box.

"Careful! There are breakable things in those boxes, Lizzie!" Ciel sighed.

"Oh, settle down. You don't think I'm delicate enough?" Lizzie teased him. Ciel blushed and folded his arms. She shifted through the box pulling out ribbons and bows. Then she went to the next box, and opened it revealing candles and holders to place in the tree. Elizabeth turned to the next box.

"What, exactly are you looking for?" Ciel asked as everyone watched the girl set to work on the boxes.

"Ornaments!" Elizabeth pulled the box lid away on the third one, which revealed beautiful blue and silver baubles and glass ornaments.

"What are in these boxes over here?" Alois lifted up the lid to peek.

"More ornaments?" Prince Soma also couldn't help his curiosity.

"Don't break things!" Ciel commanded, with an extremely paranoid look on his face.

"We aren't!" Alois and Soma both exclaimed.

"It looks as if these ornaments are from your company, am I right Earl?" Lau came over to take a look at the ornaments. He fingered an ornament and spotted the Funtom brand the toy ornament.

"Yes, they are limited edition holiday products. It's not as if my company has to stop making money because it's the holidays." Ciel snapped at his guests. "And of course I want a sample of my own product," Ciel grabbed the ornament out of Lau's hand.

"So when's dinner, Earl?" Lau asked the irritated boy.

"You missed it, I apologize. Now, instead of thinking about food, can you help decorate the tree or are Lizzie and I going to have to do all the work?" Ciel snapped at Lau.

"The Earl, doing work!" Lau laughed to himself. "No, go ahead, by all means. Knock yourself out."

"Don't worry, Ciel! We'll help you! Will you teach us about this ceremony of decorating a tree? In India we have nothing like the sort. We celebrate Pancha Ganapati—"

"Bless you!" Elizabeth squeaked.

"No, no…it's a holiday we have in India, Pancha Ganapati—"

"Allergies? Sebastian, are you hiding cats in here? I told you I don't want a cat for the holidays, I'm allergic! And you can't have them either! So get rid of them!" Ciel scolded his butler.

"Yes…my Lord." Sebastian muttered miserably, as he left the room.

"Sorry about that. As you were saying?" Ciel asked.

"I'm not sneezing! It's a festival, in India that we celebrate in December!" Soma exclaimed. "We give gifts and eat lots of food and stuff! But the tree tradition is new to me…"

"Sebastian, I'm sure you know the history. Inform Prince Soma and Agni of the Christmas tree tradition." Ciel ordered Sebastian as he organized the decorations with Elizabeth. Ciel froze when he didn't hear a response.

"You just sent him to go get rid of cats that apparently have no link to Prince Soma's nonexistent allergies." Lau smirked.

"Well, he's always hiding them anyway! It's a damn wonder why I'm always miserable!" Ciel snapped. Sebastian returned with a depressed look moments later.

"You needed me?" Sebastian asked.

"Do you know the history of the Christmas Tree? Explain it to Soma." Ciel ordered.

"I'm sure you've heard enough to explain to Prince Soma, but I suppose it can't be helped." Sebastian sighed, entering his tutor mode. "I believe it started some couple hundred years ago in Germany, though it was only recently made popular by our Queen Victoria and the tradition spread through Great Britain, Europe and even to America, earlier this century."

"It's just a tree…" Soma shrugged as he looked through the boxes more.

"Prince Soma, do not be rude!" Agni hissed. "Don't disrespect their traditions."

"It's a symbol," Ciel sighed, unraveling the ribbon around the tree. "Sebastian, if you will," Ciel indicated to the top portion of the tree that he could not reach. Sebastian smiled at his young master as he finished wrapping the ribbon around the tree.

"Now are you all going to help decorate or what?" Ciel invited his guests. The room buzzed as everyone came to the tree to grab what ornaments they could to help with.

"Sebaschan~ let me use your back so I can reach higher!" Grell tried to latch onto Sebastian.

"There are plenty of places you can reach," Sebastian indicated.

"Fine! But promise me that I get to put the star on top and you get to hold me up!" Grell swooned. Sebastian sighed as he ignored Grell's command.

"Ciel," Elizabeth called after hanging up an ornament. Ciel looked up from his work.

"I got you a Christmas present…I want you to open it now." Elizabeth turned to Paula who had been observing the entire evening like a theatrical production. "Did you bring Ciel's gift?"

"Ah, yes, milady!" Paula nodded, proffering a small box from the folds of her dress.

"It's not another 'cute' ring, or something ridiculous is it?" Ciel asked as he took it from her.

"Ciel~…just open it please!" Elizabeth sighed. Ciel smirked as he pulled the bow off and opened the box to reveal two new eye patches. He looked up at her questioningly.

"This one is new because I never see you take that one off…I figure it must get dirty…and you'll need a new one…and this one…" Elizabeth pulled out the one underneath it. "Is for the holidays!" It was a red plaid patch with white lace around the edge.

"Lizzie…" Ciel growled.

"Can you try it on? For me?" Elizabeth asked. "I'll help you—"

"That's quite alright. You don't need too…bocchan also got you a gift. Why don't you open it while I fix this adorable eye patch on him?" Sebastian asked.

"You got me a gift?" Elizabeth squealed in delight.

"Er…" Ciel glanced at Sebastian.

"_This thing looks ridiculous." _

"_It doesn't look bad. Not bad, for your first time." _

"_What am I going to do with it anyway…? Hrm…maybe I'll just give it to Lizzie for Christmas. She'll think it was 'cute' or something." _

"It isn't just something from the company, is it?" Elizabeth asked, imitating Ciel's condescending voice.

"No, no! I made it just for you!" Ciel smiled as he turned to Sebastian. He shut his eyes as Sebastian untied his old eye patch. He shivered a little at Sebastian's touch as he tied the other eye patch on.

"A homemade gift?" Elizabeth became more excited.

"There was nothing good at Harrods when I went shopping this year, so…" Ciel told her. Sebastian smirked at his lie. She pulled the paper out of the bag and laughed. Ciel turned around to see her reaction. In her hands she held a small stuffed figure, which held small resemblance to Ciel, though a resemblance nonetheless.

"Wh-What is this?" she shook with laughter.

"Do you think it's ridiculous looking?" Ciel sighed.

"Ah! Your eye patch!" Elizabeth squealed lightly touching his face under his eye patch. Ciel smiled taking her hand, which held the doll.

"It was my first attempt at sewing, so I apologize for the poor quality. But this way you can always have a little bit of me with you." Ciel closed her hand around the doll.

"Thank you, Ciel!" Elizabeth wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Whoops!" Sebastian dove to grab the glass ornament that fell from the Trancy's hand. "Ugh, Sebastian!" Alois shouted wobbling a little as he kneeled on Claude's shoulders. Ciel turned around with a glare.

"I believe you dropped this, Master Trancy." Sebastian offered the ornament back to Alois.

"Am I not giving you enough attention, Alois?" Ciel sneered.

"Yeah, stop ignoring us and spend time with your guests, Ciel!" Soma exclaimed.

"Stop it! He's sharing a beautiful romantic moment with his fiancée!" Druitt exclaimed. He then went off on his usual poetic rants about Ciel and Elizabeth. Ciel grimaced trying to ignore the Viscount.

"Come on, let's finish up decorating the tree…" Ciel sighed. "Then, Sebastian, can we have tea and dessert up here?"

"Of course, I'll go make preparations." Sebastian bowed before exiting the drawing room. Ciel inspected the tree as the decorations were being completed.

"Where do you keep the matches, Ciel? I want to light the candles on the tree." Alois asked excitedly.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Ciel nervously stuttered at the thought of Alois in control of fire.

"You better let a mature man, handle something like this. Where are these fire sticks?" Soma asked, eagerly wanting to help the Earl.

"No…" Ciel rubbed his temples.

"Dear God, can't leave you children alone or you want to start playing with fire, don't you?" Bard stepped forward. "Allow me."

"Ugh, I can hardly trust you with fire…" Ciel sighed.

"It's only natural for a servant of Phantomhive to do something as simple as this…isn't that what Sebastian always says?" Bard smirked as he pulled out a matchbox from a pocket within his chef's outfit. Bard began to carefully light the candles on the tree. As he lit the tree the guests stood quietly in awe. Sebastian quietly snuck back into the room and as Bard finished Sebastian announced tea. Sebastian carefully counted the amount of teacups and saucers along with the amount of dessert to serve. Everyone took a seat, barely managing to fit on the sofas, even though some of the servants and the butlers didn't take tea and stood.

"This is delicious!" Elizabeth sang as she took a bit into the holiday ginger cake that Sebastian had prepared.

"This is the perfect way to end the evening! The delicious taste of ginger mixed with the smooth icing! The way the taste mixes in my mouth—I'm a gingerbread man in a gingerbread house!" Viscount exclaimed.

"What the hell are you on…" Ciel muttered.

"I'm pretty sure that he's trying to—" Elizabeth started.

"Don't even start…" Ciel sighed.

"What's a gingerbread house?" Soma asked.

"We'll make one tomorrow." Ciel nonchalantly promised.

"Really?" Soma got excited.

"No." Ciel cleaned off his plate. "Sebastian, it's late. Have you prepared rooms for all of our guests?"

"There was a slight increase in our expected number of guests but I have been able to prepare the correct number of rooms." Sebastian bowed.

"CAN I SHARE YOUR ROOM, SEBAS-CHAN?" Grell asked loudly as he sprang from his seat.

"No," Sebastian replied shortly.

"He probably put you in the furthest room from his room." Ciel smirked at the shinigami.

"Why you snot nosed little brat!" Grell pulled at Ciel's face.

"Please refrain from injuring the young master." Sebastian sighed.

"You're in love with him aren't you? Are you cheating on me?" Grell sobbed.

"There was never anything to cheat, now please, I must escort which ever guests are ready to retire to their rooms." Sebastian sighed, irritably.

"No need to escort me! I know where my room is!" Prince Soma boasted his knowledge of the mansion.

"Is anyone else ready to retire yet?" Sebastian offered. Lau, Ran Mao, the Viscount, Grell, the Undertaker and Elizabeth stood. Paula followed her Lady.

"Sorry, Ciel, I'm exhausted." Elizabeth sighed.

"No, you're right. You need your sleep. I'll probably be retiring as soon as Sebastian shows everyone to their rooms." Ciel explained with a small smile.

"Good night, Ciel."

"Good night, Lizzie."

"Bard, Meirin and Finny, can you help with taking our guests to their rooms?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, sir!" they all agreed and broke into groups to guide their guests.

Ciel decided to wait until Sebastian had finished with his guests to ask him to prepare him for bed, because he was exhausted. He was so tired he almost didn't realize Alois and his butler were still in the room, now spread out on the sofa next to the armchair he was sitting in.

"Thanks for letting me stay, Ciel." Alois thanked him. Ciel snapped open his droopy eyes. A real thank you from the Trancy?

"Oh, yeah…your welcome. It is the holidays…" Ciel replied, repeating what he had heard the entire evening.

"But you have friends to celebrate with. Real friends who like you." Alois commented with jealously.

"Well, maybe if you didn't act so insane and possessive all the time I'd let you stay more often." Ciel shrugged.

"Really?" Alois perked up.

"Don't act like it's a good thing. It's not a problem you fix over night, Alois." Ciel sighed messaging his temples.

"But you'd like me then?" Alois asked, excitedly.

"Like isn't exactly the word I was looking for…" Ciel rolled his eyes. Alois jumped off the couch and seized Ciel around his neck, nearly straddling the boy.

"Alois!" Ciel uncomfortably shifted. Ciel sighed as he awkwardly patted the boy on the head as Alois clutched Ciel.

"I didn't realize I was interrupting…" Sebastian broke the awkward silence.

"You weren't. Show these idiots to their rooms, or whatever you're going to do with him." Ciel motioned to Claude.

"Of course," Sebastian bowed.

"Goodnight, Ciel!" Alois sang.

"Goodnight, Alois…" Ciel muttered, settling back into his armchair. The next thing he realized Sebastian was carrying him. He stirred a little bit realizing he had fallen asleep.

"I didn't mean to disturb you, but I will have to dress you for bed bocchan." Sebastian muttered quietly. Ciel clutched Sebastians coat and snuggled closer against his butler not wanting to wake up again. "Today was a long day, wasn't it?" Sebastian smiled at the young master in his arms. When they arrived at Ciel's room Sebastian rested Ciel on his bed. He carefully removed Ciel's clothes so as not to disturb his sleep. First his boots and stockings, then his trousers…Ciel really did not offer any help at all. Not as if he usually did, but if he were conscious it usually wasn't as difficult as his present unconscious state. Finally, he had been tousled enough that by the time Sebastian was buttoning up his nightshirt he was awake enough to crawl to his pillows and collapse as Sebastian pulled the comforter around him.

"Goodnight, bocchan." Sebastian smiled resting a hand on the side of Ciel's face before straightening up and turning to leave.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel muttered.

**0o0o0o0**

Meh, I've got enough to continue into another chapther, but I think I'll end it here for now. I love the bit at the end with Sebastian and Ciel :3

Ugh, I had to do my bit of research for the Hindu holidays, and Christmas trees/decorations in the late 1800s, yes they seriously put candles in trees. It doesn't seem very safe to me. I hope the Undertaker wasn't terribly OOC, of course, what's IC for him? On that note I hope everyone wasn't totally OOC, I hate trying to get characters right the first time I try writing something. Just something I'll get used to I guess.

Also, I edited chapter one because my roommate informed me that caribou and reindeer are different. I had always thought they were the same...but apparently not.

Uhm, I thought there was something else but maybe not...

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ^^ Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and reading! :D


End file.
